College Days
by anonymous anime fan
Summary: Set before the Public School Arc. It seems that the prefects are having a good time at the college, even anti-social Gregory Violet. Gregory Violet manages to make a friend in underclassman Cheslock and the two become close. In the meantime, strange things are going on that seem to be related to the new purple and red house dormitory wardens. Yaoi Shipping
1. College Days

**A/N Set approximately two years before Kuroshitsuji officially started (So probably around 3 years before Weston College is actually in Kuroshitsuji), as too around when Ciel returned from having disappeared. The prefects are all 15-16 and in their 4****th**** year. The prefect's fags are in their 2****nd**** or 3****rd**** year depending on who (Example Maurice Cole is 3****rd**** but Edward Midford is 2****nd****). It's obviously AU, and it may stray it shipping territory, I'm not entirely sure but it is looking like it. ~Anonymous Anime Fan**

College Days

"What are you doing on the lawn? You are aware of the rules, are you not?" I said looking at the peculiar styled younger student before me on the lawn in the center of the campus. He looked up at me from his notebook. He immediately ignored me and went back to what he was doing.

"Are you aware who I am? You were the cloak, so you should be aware." I spoke to him again.

"You the fucking prefect, I know already; now leave me alone, I'm writing a new song." He said giving me a glare.

"Having trouble controlling your own, Violet?" I heard a familiar voice pipe up from behind me.

"Not usually, but this new face here seems to dislike authority, Redmond." I said turning back to the regal blonde prefect of the Scarlet Fox dormitory. He chuckled.

"I won't lie; I've faced ones like this before." Redmond said, looking at the Violet Wolf student sitting on the ground trying his hardest to avoid us. "Although with the qualities Purple House students normally have, I'm surprised you don't have these problems more often."

"I don't normally have these problems, the students of purple house… despite their eccentricities are normally rather well behaved." I said. I looked at the student before me. "It seems there is a black sheep even among black sheep."

He looks at me. "You aren't very much one to talk, you're one of the most recognizable people I've ever met."

"Is that the best this rebellious spawn can think of as an insult? Now please remove yourself from the lawn, once you are off it I don't care what you do." I said. He glared at me but gathered his things and stood. He walked to the edge of the law and sat again, no longer on the grass.

Redmond and I then left the lawn.

"We should get to the Gazebo now then." Redmond said. "We shouldn't be late now."

"So who was this misbehaver you encountered then, Violet?" Lawrence Bluer asked me. I shrugged as I mixed my drinks about.

"I did not ask his name, although I'm sure I'll have to deal with him again, so I could simply ask then. Or I could ask the warden." I said. "It doesn't concern me too much, I'm sure he's a 1st or 2nd year though, he's a relatively new face to me."

"Students don't normally appear halfway through their education so I suppose that assumption is correct." Bluer said. I sipped from my mysterious drink after blowing through the straw to create bubbles.

"Have you chosen your fag yet, Redmond?" I spoke up looking at Redmond as I sketched the gazebo of charcoal. I couldn't quite get the student from before out of my head. It did spice up a rather boring day of mine, although I'd rather not have confrontations to do so. I noticed he also wore makeup.

"I was thinking about that boy from the Cole family, he's one of the younger children though; too bad for him though, he probably isn't in line to inherit much of anything." Redmond chattered on.

"You mean Maurice Cole? He doesn't have much potential in sports." Herman Greenhill nearly shouted. That man is obsessed with sounding loud and proud.

"That's why he's in the Red House and not the Green House." Redmond said laughing.

"It's been difficult to choose a fag." Bluer spoke up from his book. "Most of the underclassmen are rather obsessed with the reappearance of that noble boy."

"They were obsessed when the accident happened as well; it's all they seemed to talk about. That was about a year ago now." I said. "The arson attack on the Phantomhive Manor."

"Yeah, the child returned with this mysterious man's help, the city is rather crazed about it." Redmond said.

"Yes, I was speaking with an underclassman, the one I'm thinking of making my fag, and he said his family was rather excited about the Phantomhive Heirs return. It seems the Midford family is related to the Phantomhives." Greenhill said.

"It must have been horrible having an entire branch of your family vanish. At least the child returned so the bloodline can continue." Bluer said.

"If I remember correctly, wasn't the recently deceased Earl Phantomhive responsible for the Blue Miracle many years ago?" Redmond said. "Maybe you could pull it off again if his son enrolls!" Redmond joked while Bluer glared at him.

Redmond waved his hand defensively at Bluer. "Calm down Lawrence it was a joke! Just a gag at your expense."

"Not very gentlemanly." Greenhill comments.

"It is against the rules to refer to one another by the first name, how many times must I remind you?" Bluer stated.

"We are in the gazebo; we're the only ones that come here! You can lighten up." Redmond says. "Isn't that right, Gregory, Herman?"

I stopped sketching the flowers the moment my name was announced.

"It is… peculiar hearing my given name. Please do not do it again." I said and I continued sketching.

"We are not close enough friends for you to do such a thing, please return to the way the rules state. Maybe once we are graduated, I assume this is a lasting friendship." Greenhill said.

"We have been in each other's company constantly since we were all prefect's fags." Redmond said. I stopped sketching and sighed.

"I should really choose a fag soon…" I mumbled.

"Who have tasks overwhelming you now?" Greenhill asked.

"I have menial chores piling up on me…" I grumbled. "The new dormitory warden isn't particularly helpful either; he goes missing after he's done teaching so a lot of students are coming to me for study help."

"The new warden has put me in the same situation in the Red House too; perhaps they are off drinking together? Our dormitory warden always seems rather tired returning to the dorm in the late night. However, he's rather perky throughout the day." Redmond said.

"It's rather peculiar for two dormitory wardens to vanish. Haven't students been doing the same?" Bluer asks. I felt his gaze burn into me.

"Most were from the Purple House, so most people just assumed that those students were dropping out. But lately, I've been informed that everyone loses contact with them. It's gotten some of my students rather panicked and rumors have gone flying." Lawrence said.

"I have noticed as well." Greenhill says sipping his tea. "Most of the students to have vanished are from the Red and Purple Houses, yet you two are the most calm about the matter."

I looked up and saw the strain in Redmond's eyes.

"The two of you have failed to read into this conversation, haven't you? Neither of you question how Redmond is aware that the new dormitory warden, returns home every night late in a tired and possibly drunken stupor. You've been searching around for the cause haven't you? Edgar." I said. Redmond looked at me with wide eyes and sighed.

"I have, you've caught me red handed Gregory." He said. "I have been searching the school and the Red House for anything suspicious. It can't be a mere coincidence that a student decides to drop out and then simply vanishes."

"I hadn't thought of doing much investigation due to how busy I've been, but I've kept ears open to the rumors and noted who has disappeared and the dates when their friends had stopped seeing them. Friends of the vanished also seem to recall the student behaving peculiarly before finally vanishing." I said. I gave Bluer a look.

"As Bluer said, due to how often Purple House students drop out, I hadn't given the events much thought until I heard of it happening in Red House too." I said before returning to my art.

"Despite your complaints you are a rather devoted prefect after all, Violet." Redmond said, smiling at me.

"Dedication is a strong point in a man." Greenhill commented.

"This organized, attentive behavior isn't something I expected of you Violet. You're always in your own world it seemed." Bluer commented.

I left my classes to attend my afternoon break before the required cricket game; a dreaded period of time for the rather antisocial Purple House, and often the non-sporty Blue House as well. I looked over and spotted several purple house students gathered in a circle, all suspiciously quiet. I immediately changed direction and moved straight for the crowd. I looked over shoulders of underclassmen at the sight they all gathered around.

It was that boy again, playing a violin beautifully with a smile on his face. I didn't see him as the type. I truthfully thought I'd have to break up a fight. He stopped his beautiful playing gave a gentle bow. Such a dramatic appearance on someone so graceful, the crowd burst it applause. I felt the need to applaud him as well.

"That was wonderful. It seems we had gotten off on the wrong foot the last time we met." I said walking up to the Mohawk-toting underclassman. The students around me murmured, as my reputation and popularity unfortunately precedes me. The underclassmen often get excited and star struck in the presence of the P4.

"Oh you, oh glorious purple prefect." The boy said sarcastically.

"There had to have been a reason for you to be in the purple house after all, other than to disobey the rules." I retorted. He looked at me after returning his violin to the case.

"You're the only person to easily approach me." He said.

"Hmm? What exactly does that mean?" I asked curiously.

"Even though I have these gifts of music, my over competitive side seems to scare people away. Once I stop playing, everyone scatters away like their running away from me." He says.

"Well, your choice of appearance may have an effect on that, a white Mohawk with nearly shaved side; piercings and make-up make people judge you before they know you." I said, smirking. He sighs and stares off straight ahead.

"We have yet to introduce ourselves." I said breaking the silence. He looks at me flushed, frantically apologizing for staring off into space.

"As you are already aware I am the prefect of Violet Wolf, Gregory Violet." I said.

"Violet? You were born to be prefect of purple house." He said. I nodded.

"My father was also prefect of Violet Wolf. Your name?"

"Oh sorry, Cheslock." He said.

"You do not have a surname?" I asked. He shook his head.

"My father's ashamed of me and won't let me use it anymore. He doesn't want to have what he calls a sinful rebellious son." Cheslock said looking up at the sky. "So he legally took the surname away, and I don't have one anymore. My mother's family doesn't want me either."

"That is tragic. You'll be able to make one for yourself then." I said matter-of-factly. He looked at me with a confused look. I looked back at him.

"Why don't you just make yourself a new surname then?" I said. He shook his head.

"It's nice just being Cheslock." He said. "People judge you on that surname you've been stuck with, so why be the family when you can just be you?"

"Sometimes it's nice to be a part of a family. You always have to remember you're better off than others out there." I said, looking at the sky with him.

"I was abandoned by my family, what could be worse than that?" Cheslock said, nearly shouting with emotion in his voice.

"There's that Phantomhive boy." I said. "The one the school is erupting with gossip about."

"I've never heard of him." Cheslock said, crossing his arms.

"There was that fire that killed a noble family; you probably know them for the Funtom Corporation that sells toys and confections." I said. "He was miraculously rescued by a man, who brought him to the hospital, but he lost his parents and home and now he's the earl of a family at 10 years old."

"I guess… then you're right." Cheslock says. "There are people worse off; I could always make amends with my family, although I doubt it could ever happen."

"You never know, well you must have somewhere you'd like to go then? It is the afternoon break." I said with something of a smile. It feels peculiar to smile, I don't do it often.

"Not really." He said rubbing the back of his head.

"Then accompany me to the Swan Gazebo, as my fag." I said. He looked at me with wide eyes.

"I didn't think anyone would choose me as their fag, let alone the prefect." He said surprised.

"You're a likeable person, and you keep everything interesting when you're around. I do need help with my tasks, and you seem capable enough as well. Why wouldn't anyone want a diamond in the rough anyway?" I said. He looked at me with a slight tint of red in his face before nodding vigorously.

"I-I accept! I'll be your fag…" He said. I pulled the fake purple dahlia from my cloak sleeve and offered it for him to wear in his cloak pocket above the Violet Wolf crest. He humbly took it and wore it.

"Now you will be accompanying me to the Swan Gazebo, unless you'd rather wait until next time?" I said, giving him what I assumed to be a reassuring smile. He looked at me and shook his head.

"I'm going with you."

"I wouldn't have taken you seriously if you'd said no anyway."


	2. Accidental Outing

College Days

2 –Accidental Outing

"So I see you managed to choose a fag in the time span of a day, Violet. You aren't to fickle are you?" Redmond commented. I saw Cheslock clench his fists tight at his sides.

"Don't disrespect him from that simple run in we had this morning. He proved himself a much more worldly and interesting person than I thought." I said, focusing on a drawing of Cheslock, I had decided to draw him with an air of darkness but at the same time glowing light. He's got the potential to go flying in either direction on the spectrum.

"Well then… You've surely gotten Violet's approval." Redmond said smiling. "I am the prefect of Scarlet Fox, Edgar Redmond, it is a pleasure to meet you on better terms, Cheslock."

Cheslock nods. "I suppose it is to."

Redmond gave Cheslock a look, before glancing back at me. "He's not entirely the friendly type is he?"

"Not really." I said. "He says he's super competitive, so I guess that probably means he isn't too fond of the other dormitories."

"He seems rather trustworthy, a man who knows who he is, is the type of man to trust and respect." Greenhill speak up looking at Cheslock. "I am the prefect of Green Lion, Herman Greenhill."

Cheslock looks at him. "I an honored to have your respect." I chuckled. So Cheslock does know how to treat others well only if they deserve his respect. Greenhill is a respectable man.

"You seem like a friendly enough person, when one is on your good side that is." Bluer says. "I am the prefect of Sapphire Owl, Lawrence Bluer, I have also chosen my fag today as well."

A rather condescending looking student in the same year a Cheslock most likely, stepped forward.

"I am Clayton." He briefly introduced himself before stepping back again. He seems like an annoying type of person.

"A student has been acting strangely in Scarlet Fox." Redmond said out of the blue. He looked at me specifically.

"I set him to the infirmary but I think he will soon want to drop out and then he'll vanish just like the others." He continued.

"I think this is more a subject that we should discuss some other time among us two, as it seems so far the Blue and Green Houses aren't affected by this matter." I said.

"Afraid we'll look down on you?" Clayton spoke up. Bluer shot him a glare over the shoulder and he shut up immediately.

"This is a matter that affects the entire school, and while it may not be students under our direct responsibility we were chosen to ensure the safety of students around the entire school." Bluer says.

"I had done my own looking around and nothing seems out of the ordinary in the Green House, although the dormitory warden seems to be hiding something." Greenhill said.

"As with the Blue House as well." Bluer said closing his book and adjusting his glasses.

"I haven't had the chance to speak with the Purple House warden yet." I said. "I hadn't had the opportunity, I cannot find him anywhere."

"The dormitory warden of Scarlet Fox told me he didn't have the time and to ask him after school, he said he was expected in Mr. Agares office." Redmond said.

"I suppose it will simply have to wait until opportunity shows itself." I said.

"I saw a lot of students that were acting weird coming out of the dormitory warden's room. I noticed that most of the students that disappear are the ones that go often to the warden for study help." Cheslock said. Both Redmond and I looked at him.

"I hadn't thought to look into any common ground between the students, I thought that the purple house and red house connections was enough." Redmond pondered.

"I was going to look into after I got a precise list of students from the warden, I feel the list I made myself wasn't sufficient." I said, pulling a paper out of my sketch pad.

"That's quite the list." Bluer said looking it over. "These are only Purple House students though."

"I was going to request Redmond get a list as well during this meeting now actually." I said.

"I'll try, but it seems the warden has many other things on his mind."

"Ah! Edgar Redmond, I'm glad to have caught you!" A voice echoed through the flowers towards us. Cheslock and I looked over our shoulders to see a man of above average height approaching, high heels clicking under him; to be expected of the warden of Scarlet Fox, a house completely decided on nobility.

"Ah, Mr. Sutcliff!" Redmond shouted back standing. "I'm happy you remember my question."

Mr. Sutcliff brushed his incredibly long hair back, it was tied in a red ribbon much like Edgar's was. Red glasses balanced themselves on his nose and he wore the brightest red coat over a much darker red suit. His red and white striped tie was even tied in a bow just like the way I tie mine. It's not what I expected from the Scarlet Fox, but with the amount of red worn it fits perfectly. Although the green of the eyes is more suited to the Green house… the most unique eyes I've ever seen. They seem familiar somehow.

"Ah, yes, I compiled that list of students who have dropped out recently for you, as you requested." Mr. Sutcliff said, handing an envelope to Redmond. Redmond graciously accepted it.

"It is very weird, students don't normally drop out of Scarlet Fox like they do in Violet Wolf." Mr. Sutcliff pondered. He looked around admiring the flowers.

"I haven't been to this area of the school before; I must say it is marvelous!" He said cheerily. He looked at his watch and I noticed the black gloves he wore. Black gloves are peculiar for school ground.

Now I recall were I've seen eyes like that before!

"Mr. Sutcliff." I said. Mr. Sutcliff looked at me.

"Yes?"

"Would you happen to be related to the dormitory warden of the Purple House? You both have the same eyes, and they aren't of a very common color. A rather mesmerizing gold mixed with green…" I said. Cheslock perked up, he probably noticed it now as well.

"Ah, no we aren't related. Although he is my kohai, we attended school together and he just can't get out of the habit of calling me sempai." Mr. Sutcliff said.

"Sempai!" A familiar voice shouted from a distance.

"Ah, there he is now. What is it you need Ronald?!"Mr. Sutcliff shouted back.

"I found you." Ronald says taking a breath. He looked over.

"Oh all of you good! There is a fire in the school building!" He shouted.

The Prefects all immediately looked for the school building and stood up rushing for the building. I saw Cheslock and Clayton on our heels. The school was burning up in a horrible fire. The courtyard crowded with students.

"Spread out! You have permission to stand on the lawn!" Greenhill shouted. I noticed a blonde green house student talking charge in our absence. I immediately turned to the purple house students.

"Do not stand around! Get water and put the flames out!" I shouted to everyone.

"You heard him! Put the fire out!" Cheslock shouted from behind me. Students and staff rushed around for pails of water.

"I really do hope I never have to deal with a fire again…." I grumbled. Smoke started flowing out of the buildings as Mr. Knox and Mr. Sutcliff rushed in and out completely unaffected by the smoke.

"Those two are like superhuman…" Cheslock murmured behind me.

"Redmond! Are you ok?!" Maurice Cole shouted as he ran up to Redmond.

"I'm fine; I wasn't even in the school building at the time." Redmond said smiling. Maurice looked at him with utter adoration.

"Everyone is present from the blue house." Bluer said.

"Everyone accounted for in the green house as well." A boy with shorts spiky hair said, saluting to us as if we were in a military school. He wears the Green Lion crest, is he the Midford boy Herman mentioned?

"Ah, great work Midford! You beat me to it." Greenhill said smiling and gave Midford a pat on the back.

"Perhaps you could become my fag?" Greenhill said.

"Of course sir!" Midford shouted in excitement.

"This isn't exactly the time for such business." I mumbled. They looked at me and nodded. I looked at Cheslock.

"We do need to go through the actual ceremony for you to be my fag though. You technically aren't right now." I said to him. He looked at me.

"Does that mean I broke the rules by going to the Swan Gazebo?" He asked back, pointing in the direction of the elaborate garden.

"No. I gave you permission, and you never seemed like the type to care." I joked. He looked at me a shook his head vigorously.

"I don't disobey all the rules! Some are just stupid." He said looking away and crossing his arms.

"You surely are interesting." I commented and he completely turned around.

"I can still see your neck flush." I said. He immediately flailed in a slight panic and threw his hood on.

"At least I know I was right, you are entertaining." I said and he just looked over his shoulder.

"Everyone is accounted for correct?!" The vice principals voice echoed, directed at us.

"Yes, all students are present. Staff members are currently putting the fire out." Redmond reported. To my surprise, Mr. Agares didn't fall down on his way to us.

"That's good then. I happily won't have to call the Undertaker." Mr. Agares took a deep breath of relief. I looked over, noticing none of the dormitories were touched by the fire, nor was the lawn or the garden.

"The fire was concentrated in the chapel, could an accident could have started it there?" I asked.

"There is the possibility of arson." Bluer said looking over. "An accidental fire would have been put out before it could have gotten that large, one would assume that is."

"I don't think there is any source of flames in the chapel that could have caused an accident." Agares pondered. He turned around and looked closely and the scarcely burnt building.

"Well it isn't too much damage…" He grumbled. Both Mr. Sutcliff and Mr. Knox stepped outside of the building.

"We've completely repaired all the damage to the inside of the building and will do so to the outside once classes are over for the day." They said in practical unison. Something seems incredibly suspicious about those two to me. It's almost as if they're putting up a façade for us.

"I think that the classes should be canceled until further notice while the campus is inspected" Cheslock said.

"I agree." I said.

"It's probably for the best." Redmond says shrugging. "In the meantime perhaps we could arrange for the fag ceremony, all four of us have decided but yet to have made it official."

"I need to purchase more art supplies, perhaps you'd like to accompany me, Cheslock?" I said.

"Everyone, while an investigation is conducted, all students are given a free day. Do whatever you wish, but return to the dormitories by 7 o'clock. The Prefects will be conducting a role call at 7:15." Mr. Agares announced.

"I'll go with you." Cheslock says. It surprised me and I nodded.

"All right then, let's go. We will be back at 6:30." I said to the other prefects.

"Actually allow me to join you!" Redmond shouted." I'd love to go on a shopping day!"

"Oh could I join you as well?" Maurice asked.

"Why the more the merrier!" Redmond shouted. "And off campus you can refer to me by my first name."

"Let's go Cheslock, before anyone else signs themselves up to go with us." I said.

"You really don't like people, huh Violet?" Cheslock said, walking behind me.

"I don't dislike everyone. Redmond is pleasant in small doses, and Bluer is a good conversation partner. You're the first person I've generally enjoyed the company of in a long time." I said. He looked at me surprised.

"I-I'm honored Violet." He said as we left the gates of the school.

"We have left campus now Cheslock, you may refer to me as Gregory if you'd like." I said, giving him a slight smile.

"Ah… uh…" Cheslock says.

"A blush suits you well Cheslock, it's rather nice to see a more friendly side of you." Edgar commented, popping up from behind Cheslock.

"Ah, fuck off." Cheslock retorted.

"Don't treat Redmond that way!" Cole shouted joining the chaos.

"You can call me Edgar here, as I already said." Edgar said.

"Oh sorry Edgar." Maurice said, acting like a Japanese Geisha with polite girlish acts.

"Why exactly have we opted for walking?" I mumbled. I looked to the street on my left and held up a cloaked arm. A horse drawn taxi stopped before me.

"Bring us to Main Street." I said, grabbing Cheslock by the cloak and pulling him into the carriage. I waved bye to Redmond and Cole who were still obliviously flattering one another on the side of the road. The reins snapped and the carriage began moving.

"That is much better, a nice silence." I said as I adjusting my hood as Cheslock adjusted himself on the bench.

The carriage turns a corner as I stared at the blank page on my drawing pad.

"Do you have a block? Can't think of anything?" Cheslock asked.

"No, I have great inspiration but I am debating if it is worth dealing with motion sickness." I said.

"That must be hard." Cheslock commented. "I do wish I had brought my violin I would have played the new song I memorized for you. I was going to play it tomorrow during break, just before fag time, but you should hear it first."

"How nice." I said. "You do play the violin lovely… do you play anything else?" I asked, closing my sketch pad and turning to face him.

"I can play anything with a little time, it's a gift." Cheslock said rubbing the back of his head.

I chuckled. "Then I'd love to hear you play a piece on the piano."

The carriage abruptly stopped and the car jerked wildly to the right side, swerving wildly. I flew out of my seat onto Cheslock's lap. My sketch pad flying onto the floor and my hood down.

"Ugh…" I grumbled, picking myself up before even noticing I was on top of Cheslock.

"What's the big idea!?" Cheslock shouted pounding on the wall.

"I'm very sorry sirs; I will give you a discount on the price for that incident. No one is hurt?" The driver said from the front of the cart.

"We're fine, just a little jostled around." I grumbled. I looked up after gathering the book and drawing utensils that scattered to see Cheslock's face right there. I felt my face burn up at how close we were.

"Oh… sorry… I-I didn't realize I was atop of you." I said, throwing my hood on and returning to the other side of the carriage.

"I never noticed how perfect your skin looked before. It's like a doll's." Cheslock said, propping on all fours to look at me closer.

"You only wear eye makeup and lipstick right?" He asked.

"Wha-What? This is my natural skin tone…" I said a little taken aback. He's gotten rather comfortable with me despite such an awkward situation.

"It's pure white, like snow." He said. I felt his hand touch my cheek and I felt myself flush even further.

"Sorry for the delay, we have arrived at Main Street." The driver said. The door on my side opened and I exited, giving the driver the money as he held the door open for Cheslock. I gathered my breath and tried to make sense of the emotions I was feeling, stuff that is new to me.

"Sorry… Gregory. I didn't mean to make it awkward…" Cheslock apologized bowing to me.

"It's nothing really." I said frantically. "I'm not quite used to interaction. I've lived a very sheltered life."

"That explains why your skin's so untouched by the sun." He said, leaning closer again. "And it was soft to."

There was a moment of awkward silence.

"Do you have some sort of fetish, Cheslock?" I asked and he was visibly surprised.

"What! No! What makes you think that…" He spoke in a whiny voice.

"That are quite a lot of sides to you Cheslock." I said. I turned into the arts shop and immediately zoned in on the products I needed and exited again. Cheslock had gone. I looked around and noticed him across the street admiring instruments through a window.

"Again, quite a lot of sides to your personality, although I won't ever quite understand your hatred of the other dorms." I commented as I walked over to him.

He looked at me and then back in the room.

"That is my old violin in the shop. My father sold it, saying that I wouldn't have time for music when I took over the family business and became the head." Cheslock said sighing. I looked at it.

"Is that an Amati? Why would your father rid of such a priceless instrument?" I asked, looking at the perfect violin in the shop, its embroidered leather case lying beside it.

"Yes it was. It sold for quite a lot, I would have thought it would have been gone by now." Cheslock said. He mumbled on sadly as I entered the shop.

"Hello, how much does this violin cost here?" I asked, pointing towards the Amati Violin that was previously Cheslock's.

"Are you sure you'd like that one? It's an Amati, quite expensive." The shop keep said, eyeing me suspiciously.

"It is fine, I can afford it. I am of the Violet Family."

The man's eyes widened as he heard that a nodded. I heard Cheslock shout at me from behind.

"Do you know how long I keep talking before I realized you were in the shop?!" He yelled at me. I looked at him and the shopkeeper returned with the violin, gently placing it into the case.

"Take it as a gift to the Violet family; they have helped my own family stay in business for a long time!" The shopkeeper gleefully announced as he handed the violin to me.

"Thank you, I will remember this in the future." I said, turning to leave.

"Cheslock, let's go." I said, Cheslock stood staring at me with his mouth agape. I looked at him from the shop door.

"Do you want to stay here? I'll admit it's better than the outside sun, but we do have a time limit to work with." I said, turning and walking outside. I hailed another cab. I heard Cheslock come up behind me. I turned and handed him the violin in its case.

"Here, I can't have my fag unhappy when there's something I can do about it. It is a brotherly bond after all." I mumbled to him and he nodded taking the violin.

"You are a real weirdo…" Cheslock says. "But I your one of the most respectful people I've ever met." He said, bowing to me again as I entered the cab.

"Then let's go then, you could play me that song you talked about as we ride back to the campus." I said. He nodded and entered the school. The carriage set off as he played the lovely melody.

"You composed this?" I asked as he finished. He nodded proudly.

"It was beautiful. It's hard to believe a father wouldn't be proud of ability like that." I said, fiddling with the supplies I had purchased for myself.

"I'm not sure…" Cheslock said.

"Don't worry. I'm sure you'll think of something." I mumbled. I looked outside and pulled my hood down further.

"The sun shouldn't be this strong at this hour…"

The carriage pulled up at the college and Cheslock insisted he pay the cab fare. He had begun treating me with complete and utter respect, as if I was his idol.

"Why hello there, would you like to explain why we were abandoned?" Redmond shouted with a fake hurt in his voice as he rushed up to us from another carriage. I looked over and Cheslock seemed to tense up. He has the same opinion as I do, Redmond is a nice man but I can only handle small doses a day of him.

"We were in a rush and you and Cole were too busy complimenting each other." I said bluntly.

"You don't have a problem with that do you?" Cheslock snapped. Redmond sighed.

"I suppose not, we did happen to get distracted." Redmond said. Cole came up behind him carry a few bags.

"Ah, is that an Amati Violin? Its case is beautiful, I could never mistake the engravings." Cole said. Cheslock nodded proudly.

"I've missed it." Cheslock said.

"Isn't that the violin I saw in that shops window the other day? Did you just purchase it?" Redmond asked as we entered the college grounds.

"He had owned it previously, but lost it to the shop. I simply bought it back for him." I said and continued walking.

"My, my," Redmond said. "He doesn't do that for much anyone, you must be special to him Cheslock."

"Huh wha?" I heard the conversation last a few seconds longer before Cheslock rushed to my side again.

"It actually feels kind of inappropriate to go shopping after a fire in the school." Cheslock said.

"It looks as if there was never a fire." I said, looking over the buildings.

"Those buildings that were previously burning look as if they were just built. Something is off." I said. I looked over, noticing Mr. Sutcliff and Mr. Knox amiably conversing.

"Something is off with the school. I do wonder if those two have anything to do with the disappearances as of late…"


	3. Prefect Society

College Days

3 – Prefect Society

I adjusted my legs so I could use them as an easel more comfortably. I sketched lightly in red charcoal, the figure of Mr. Sutcliff, who seems the most suspicious.

"Is that Mr. Sutcliff? Why would you draw the Scarlet Fox Dormitory Warden?" Redmond asked, peering over his shoulder. I looked up from the charcoaled page.

"I have reasons to not trust him. He's suspicious. He appears and suddenly students are missing from the dorm he is given watch over." I grumbled a reply. I scanned the swan gazebo. Bluer was sitting to my left reading a book and Greenhill to my right lifting weights, while Redmond had just sat down across from me and was reading through a script.

"Where are they?" Greenhill muttered angrily as he lifted. "Today is the day we decided to make it official and they are all late."

"I sent Cheslock to fetch me an easel from the 3rd art room." I said, looking over.

"Maurice is preparing me strawberry tarts with chocolate today; he must be in the kitchen now." Redmond said.

"I acquired that Clayton organize my bookshelf." Bluer said, adjusting his glasses and then flipping the page.

"So it seems Midford is the only one without an excuse." Greenhill sighed.

"You're losing your edge Herman, how are you supposed to beat us at this year's Cricket Tourney with such unorganized supporters?" Redmond teased. Greenhill sent him a challenging glare.

"Green Lion never loses that tournament!" He shouted proudly.

"I couldn't care less." I mumbled.

"I've become rather accustomed to being the underdog that never wins." Bluer remarked without looking away from his book.

I looked back at the sketch as Greenhill and Redmond began an emotional debate about the Annual Cricket Tourney.

"I'm sorry!" A shout came over the gazebo. I looked over and saw a rather unkempt blond Green House student rushing towards us. Greenhill stood angrily, dropping his weights onto the seat in front of him.

"You're late!" He shouted.

"Unnecessary shouting…" Both I and Bluer grumbled, while Redmond seemed completely oblivious.

"I'm sorry sir!" Midford shouted, saluting Greenhil as if he were some American military officer.

"I had a certain issue…" Midford sighed. I looked over as I saw crowds of students and unfamiliar clothes crowding the school.

"Oh yes, I had forgotten today's occasion." Bluer said, closing his book and clearing his throat.

"I'm sure you're all aware of today's tradition of allowing the families of upcoming students to tour the campus." Bluer said.

"It's been chaotic every year."I mumbled.

"Well it seems they'd arrived early. It's only Fag Time; I thought that they weren't arriving until the afternoon." Redmond said.

"The Principal must have changed the schedule." Bluer said.

"It's always so crowded. Some parents take advantage of the situation to pay their sons a visit even." I grumbled.

"That is what my problem was, I apologize Greenhill!" Midford saluted again.

"My my, my son ran off to here?" Why most so many people speak before they can be seen when approaching the gazebo? It's incredibly rude and annoying.

"Father!" Midford was surprised. I saw a regal woman and strong man approach the gazebo, accompanying them was a small girl.

"It's a proud day to see my son follow in my footsteps." The man, "father", said proudly laughing.

"Calm down dear, we are in the presence of important officials of this school, even if they are still students." The woman scolded her husband.

"If I'm not mistaken the Midford family are among the British Knights, it's a pleasure to meet you." Redmond always flatters the guests before introducing himself. It's the predictable routine of the host-like red house. "I am Edgar Redmond, the prefect of Weston College's Scarlet Fox Dormitory."

"I dislike flashy men…" The woman grumbled and I almost let out a laugh.

"How do you do? The Redmond family, aren't they actors?" The man asked gleefully. "I am Alexis Leon Midford, Marquis of Midford and leader of the British Knights. It's a pleasure to meet the current prefects of the esteemed Weston College."

The cheerful type rather irritates me, they're always too chatty. I noticed the wide eyed stare of the girl looking at me. She seemed to be rather startled by my appearance. Another spoiled rich girl judging everything she sees from her small world.

Soft steps sounded behind us. "Redmond, here are the tarts you asked me to prepare."

That reminds me. Cheslock shouldn't be taking this long with a build like his; he should be able to easily lift things like a green house would. Something must be delaying him. I'm not sure what year he is; maybe this is the first time he's dealt with crowds like this.

"You must excuse me Marquis, Marchioness, young lady; I have preparation to take care of for the event today." I said bowing to the high ranking family before me and turning to leave. Where was Cheslock?

I rushed through the crowds but suddenly stopped as I heard a familiar voice around an empty corner.

"It's absolutely dreadful Ronald! I've been trying to go off and have fun with a lady friend of mine but it's hard to when I have work here too!" A flamboyant voice complained.

"Is that were you've been vanishing to at night while I look around, leaving me to work myself to the bone." Ronald complained. Both of the dormitory wardens were having a rather scandalous conversation.

"Hardly, I only manage to spend a few hours at best with her, then William has me looking around for that Jack the Ripper that's out and about killing people." Mr. Sutcliff said, complaining about a man named William.

"Could they killers be the same person?" Ronald asked.

"The handy work is different, the one taking students from this school leaves no trace to anyone but us reapers to see while the Jack the Ripper leaves a wonderful scene of the greatest crimson reds to the world to view." Mr. Sutcliff said, cheer rising in his voice as he talked about Jack the Ripper.

"You almost sound like you like that killer, Grell-Sempai." Ronald said.

"Well, I'll admit I like his style, and targeting lowly prostitutes who no one would normally miss isn't a bad idea either." Grell said. There was a period of silence until Ronald sighed.

"This is too much for just two of us to handle." He complained.

"I received a letter yesterday actually. I'm being taken off this case and put specifically on the Ripper case. We probably won't see each other for a while." Grell said in a mellow dramatic tone.

"Are you sure you aren't the killer Grell-Sempai, you seem to be awfully interesting in the case." Ronald said.

"Of course I'm not!" That shout sounded like a blatant lie to me, although I'll admit Mr. Sutcliff is a surprisingly good actor; I suppose he could have been purple house's warden.

"I'll be here all alone!" Ronald complained.

"On the contrary I think that the reapers manipulated the wardens and principal of this school and the wardens are being shifted around. You're probably going to get 2 reapers to help you." Grell said. The two started walking away and I sighed. I knew they were suspicious, apparently they're part of some vigilante detective organization that's investigating crimes, and they call themselves reapers. It's awfully egotistic of them to compare themselves to grim reapers.

I kept walking and found the 3rd art room surrounded by students.

"I don't trust you! You're trying to steal that easel aren't you?!" A shout came out. I walked towards and as students noticed me they moved out of my way.

"What is going on here?" I asked in a monotone, uninterested voice. I saw three students surrounding Cheslock, who looked like he just wanted to leave. They all were of Green Lion dormitory.

"Oh, Violet!" The three propped up saluting me. What it is with Green Lions that make them salute to everyone?

"This guy form your house was trying to take the easel from the art room without permission." The accuser pointed at Cheslock.

"I told you I had permission! This is for Gregory." Cheslock said. I sighed.

"This wouldn't have happened if you had remembered to wear the flower Cheslock." I said. I looked at his cloak and sighed.

"I thought I was wearing it!" He shouted; a slight blush in his face.

"Wait, he's your fag?" The green lions said in a confused unison.

"Yes, we were going to do the ceremony today but I have to attend to the tour event today. All of you go back to wherever you should be and I won't tell Greenhill of this." I said. The three did a fearful salute to me and rushed off.

"Thanks Violet." Cheslock said. I shook my head.

"I liked it better when you called me by my first name. And you can leave the easel here, the scheduling was moved up so we have to make preparations for giving a tour of the dorm to students interested in the arts." I said. Cheslock nodded with his mouth agape and set the easel down.

"Follow me, and wear this." I said, pulling a flower out of my sleeve and sticking it on his cloak. I turned and he followed me without a word.

"We have a lot to do. First the halls with be crowded in chaos, and we'll have to manage that. Then the potential students are offered lunch and afternoon tea in the dining hall and I need to organize a menu with the chefs, I thought I'd only have to organize the afternoon tea." I said. "Then many students will want to split up according to their arts, I'm counting on you to give the musically talented students tours of the music rooms and theaters, the theaters will also have red house students so don't pick a fight."

"That's the most I've heard you talk… Gregory." Cheslock said. I looked back and nodded.

"Ah Violet." I turned my head and saw Mr. Agares rushing towards me from an intersecting hall.

"You are preparing for the touring event correct? The principal moved the time up but word didn't reach anyone so they're chaos." He said frantically.

"I already noticed and have begun preparing, although I'd like it better if the families of current students would be kept from sneaking in to visit, it's rather disruptive." I said. Agares nodded.

"We've already done work with that, the guards from red house are assisting." He said.

"I also heard that the principal as decided to change the dormitory wardens around and hire new ones, is that true?" I asked. Agares sighed.

"I don't know how you know that but yes, half of the dormitory wardens are being replaced and the other two are being moved to another dorm more fitting of their skills." Agares said. "It will be happening tomorrow, I've got no more time to chat."

Mr. Agares rushed off down the hall to fall down some stairs. I turned and continued my rush to the violet wolf dormitory. There was already a crowd of potential students waiting there for us.

The tour I gave to the students interested in the visual arts went off without a hitch and went ahead of schedule. I left the guests with several purple house students while I went to check on Cheslock's group for the students interested in musical arts. If they don't hurry we may have to start lunch procedures without them.

I walked into the auditorium to find it in chaos as the competition between the red house and purple house turned into fighting. I started at the mess from the doorway, watching as Cole and Cheslock failed to keep it under control. I sighed and sat in a chair near the back.

I sat for a moment, looking for ways this could be settled without being attacked myself, and I noticed a student hiding in the chairs nearby.

"Hello, what are you doing back here?" I asked, the student jumped up in surprise and I noticed his tailcoat didn't have a crest.

"Oh, you're a potential student then. Same question." I said.

"I'm hiding as not to get involved in the fight." The fragile looking blond student said.

"What is your name?" I asked.

"Joanne Harcourt." He said.

"So you want to enter Red House then, your surname is rather famous for literature." I said. HE nodded.

"Alright then, I suppose I did stop this so you don't have to waste anymore time hiding among chairs." I said. I walked forward.

"Everyone calm down! What's going on here?!" I shouted. Both Cole and Cheslock looked up in relief, before they both looked like they'd completely given up trying to control the students.

"Violet!" Cole shouted rushing to hide behind me. His actions befit his girlish appearance. Cheslock stood beside me and apologized.

"I should apologize, and Redmond to Cole as well, we should have realized that students wouldn't listen to a Prefect's Fag as much as they would the actual Prefect." I said. I shouted orders and threatened to inform staff members and have family members informed of this chaos. I ordered they return anything they moved to its original place and sent the Red House members with directions to listen to what Cole tells them.

"Follow me." I said. This experience is absolutely exasperating. I hate talking this much. I hate being out in the light this much. Why must this tradition be followed….?

The day went off without any more trouble. The students and families left and the campus returned to its usual calm and quiet. Mr. Sutcliff vanished just as I overheard him say he would. So peculiar….

"Something's been bothering you all day." Cheslock said, sneaking up behind me. I looked over my shoulder at him.

"You rarely stick around after classes. You usually go to the Gazebo or back to the dorm." He said. I looked forward again, I had been drawing something but I had smeared it with my sleeve beyond recognition when I was absorbed by thoughts. I sighed. Cheslock grabbed my arm and started wiping the charcoal off.

"Looks like you needed me more than I ever thought you would." Cheslock said chuckling and I smiled.

"I've had a lot on my mind as a prefect, you know."

"I know. And I'm here to help you, even though we still haven't had time for it all to become official." He said. "You gave me the flower and that's official enough for me."

"The school thinks otherwise." I said. "Although you've been a great fag."

"Even though I can't make you chef quality snacks like Cole can for Redmond," Cheslock murmured.

"Is that insecurity I sense?" I asked in a teasing voice.

"Is that emotion I sense? It's out of character for you." Cheslock retorted.

"It happens occasionally." I commented. Cheslock stopped wiping the sleeve away and shook the charcoal pieces off the cloth.

"I'll need to wash this soon." I mumbled.

"Have you thought about the disappearances lately?" I asked out of the blue. Cheslock looked at me and nodded slowly.

"I can't think of anyone who would do it." Cheslock said. "Anyone who could practically hypnotize those guys into doing what they want and then making them go who knows where."

"It's a difficult problem." I murmured, thinking about it deeply.

There was a long silence as Cheslock and I sat in the first art room together. I stared to my side out the window, completely puzzled about how to solve the issue. If it continues purple house may be investigated by the principal, and even shut down. The queen might even disregard the no government intervention rule if too many students vanish; she could shut the whole school down.

Then I wouldn't be able to see Cheslock as easily…

Suddenly I felt a weight on my lap and looked over and saw Cheslock sitting on me. My face flushed slightly, but it couldn't have been noticed through my makeup.

"Uh… um…." I muttered out, not sure how to react.

"You should really calm down a little." He said, grabbing my shoulders. "Too much stress isn't good for you."

"I know… but it's my responsibility as Prefect." I replied.

"And as the prefect's fag I'm here to help, you seem to forget that and only ask for my help with simple chores and tasks. I'm competent enough to help you with this big issue too you know." Cheslock said assertively.

"Alright… alright." I said giving in.

"You sure know how to get your way."I grumbled. Cheslock smirked.

"Of course, rebels have to have their way. Things aren't just handed to eccentrics." He retorted.

"It is true." I grumbled.

Before I could even comprehend the situation I felt Cheslock arms draped over my shoulders and his lips against mine. I stiffened up in surprise, not sure how to react. He pulled away smirking and I couldn't help but stare as my whole face flushed.

"I have way of getting what I want." He said.

"T-that… was…" my body started relaxing from the initial shock of what just happened. "A… pleasant surprise…"

Cheslock's smile grew big and he jumped on me, knocking me onto my back on the bench we were on.

"You're an awfully passionate person…." I mumbled.

"And your skin is so soft, is great."

"Oh god what have I gotten myself into with this emotional eccentric….?"


	4. Dark Figures

College Days

4 – Dark Figures

"The dorm advisors are changing again?" a student asked.

"…The principal decided on it, there is nothing that can be done," I responded, just like I had done to what felt like the entirety of the Purple House students. The dorm advisor was changing; Mr. Knox was being moved to the Green House while Mr. Sutcliff was leaving, alongside the other two dorm advisors for Sapphire Owl and Green Lion. The new wardens would be sworn in at the traditional ceremony this afternoon before afternoon break. It's just another event I have to attend; being a prefect is so much work.

I looked around and saw that Cheslock had begun to be favored by the others in Purple House; had begun to make friends. Being a prefect's fag must have showed him to the others in a positive light. His rebellious appearance doesn't make it easy to socialize, I guess.

"I have to attend the swearing in ceremony with you, don't I?" Cheslock asked, giving me a look as if he hoped I'd say no.

"Normally you wouldn't but this ceremony is special for a specific reason," I replied. "You aren't attending for the wardens, but for your own ceremony."

He stared at me for a second before the information processed, after which his face lit up. He jumped excitedly on me.

"It'll finally be official! Maybe the others will take me more seriously afterwards," he said cheerily. I gave a slight smile back and he pulled away.

"You know you are bigger than me, being jumped on isn't exactly easy on my back…" I grumbled.

"You'd be as tall as Greenhill if you stood up straight." Cheslock retorted.

"It's a habit I don't see overcoming anytime soon," I stated with finality as we walked towards the Gazebo.

"It's wonderful to finally make this official," Redmond said, happily relaxing in his seat in the gazebo. "Isn't that right, Maurice?"

"It's great Edgar," Maurice said, covering his giggle with a hand like a woman. Sometimes I have to admit I can't tell noblemen apart from noblewomen, flamboyance is fashionable lately…. I'm not exempt from it either.

"It's rather unconventional for the prefect's fags to have to endure a ceremony while other students simply request it and its official," Redmond whined.

"It's tradition," Bluer said.

"Although something not seen in tradition will be occurring today, I've never known for the dormitory warden of one house being moved to another," I mumbled.

"That is rather peculiar," Bluer said, closing his book and handing it to his fag.

Greenhill wondered. "It is unusual; the principal doesn't usually do something so untraditional."

"While we aren't to question the principal, I really do believe that we should keep a close eye on the new dormitory wardens. I have a feeling they have hidden information from us about the recent disappearances," Redmond pondered. "I will miss Mr. Sutcliff; he was a relatable man who brought Scarlet Fox pride."

"I wonder what the new wardens will be like…" I mumbled.

"So, what is this Mr. Knox like, since he will be in Green Lion now?" Greenhill asked me. I looked up from my sketchbook, where 3 dark figures were drawn in black charcoal alongside Knox and Sutcliff.

"He's very young, he must have been prodigious to have reached the place he's at now at the age he is," I said. "I've overheard him mentioning others, so he probably leaves the campus nightly to go to parties and gatherings, and I'd agree with the principal that he's probably more sporty than artistic."

"If he's fond of the athletics then he should fit in fine in Green Lion. Perhaps he requested to be moved after noticing his interests lay somewhere else?" Greenhill asked.

"I don't know. I overheard him and Mr. Sutcliff talking once, though. It was rather interesting…" I replied softly. I looked at Cheslock, who had been listening intently. I had not told him about what I had heard.

"The two apparently belong to some cult." I said. The other prefects looked at me with wide and surprised eyes.

"A cult? I thought the school checked the staff to prevent such people from working here?" Redmond asked.

"They could have lied to the principal," Bluer said. "What sort of cult?"

"I'd assume a dark arts cult, since they mentioned that they call themselves 'Grim Reapers'," I said. "They seem to think something supernatural is involved at the college and with those Jack the Ripper murders that started a few months ago."

"I would have never placed those two into something as controversial as a supernatural cult; do you think they're Satanists?" Redmond asks.

"Possibly, they didn't say much more about it. It seems they know the people who will be the new wardens," I replied.

"Why didn't you tell me about this?" Cheslock whispered from behind me.

"It is something that concerns all the prefects and their fags; we will focus on purple house specific information together." I muttered back. He grinded his teeth and stepped back.

"That's awfully suspicious," Redmond said. "Maurice, after today's ceremonies, can you do a little incognito investigation into our new dormitory warden?"

"Yes sir!" Maurice said with a smile on his face.

"Can you manage the same thing Clayton?" Bluer asked and his fag nodded back to him.

"I'll ask the same of you Midford," Greenhill said. His fag saluted him and announced his willingness to follow the order.

"You can manage this can you?" I asked Cheslock. He nodded.

"Don't let them show you up now." I said, grinning before turning back in my chair.

The prefects of Weston College will unravel the mystery of these disappearances.

I left the ceremonial chamber after the prefect's fags were made official and met Cheslock outside. He was adoring the flower he was recently given.

"So it's official now," I said approaching him from behind. He looked at me, beaming.

"Now we have to attend the rest of the ceremony; it will begin shortly," I sighed. He grabbed my arm excitedly and ran ahead, pulling me along.

Such an emotional person, how can I survive this?

"Calm down a little, you're getting overly excited," I raised my voice. Cheslock stopped and I nearly ran into him. He rubbed the back of his head, an embarrassed flush on his face.

"Sorry."

"It's fine," I said. "Let's just walk; it's against the rules to run in these halls unless it's an emergency. The floors are waxed too; you don't want to end up like Mr. Agares do you?"

Cheslock chuckled, probably remembering Agares fall down the stairs when he came down to collect the four's signatures as prefect's fags.

"He's a stupidly clumsy man," Cheslock said in his laughter. I smiled and nodded.

"Let's go, we mustn't be late," I said. He grabbed my arm just as I meant to continue walking. I turned and looked at him.

"Wait, I haven't gotten my present for finally being your official fag now!" Cheslock said with a smirk. He jumped on me and stole a kiss before rushing ahead.

"Cheslock stop!" I shouted. He immediately stopped and turned sheepishly.

"S-sorry... if that was to far I-"

"You have some of my lipstick on you now…" I said exasperated. I wiped it off with my handkerchief.

"Oh…. Uh…." Cheslock said flushed.

"You're speechless for once? It's new but not preferable over how you normally are. Now," I said. "You will be cleaning this for me later tonight, alright?" I asked, holding the lipstick smeared cloth in front of him. He nodded.

"Before we go to the ceremony I have to fix my make-up," I said, turning to return to the dormitory.

"Would it be hard to believe if that's not the first time I've heard that from a guy?" Cheslock asked.


	5. Trust and Distrust

College Days

5: Trust and Distrust

I applauded Cheslock after he was officially announced as a prefect's fag. I stared blankly forward, having to endure the next few ceremonies now, which I frankly didn't care for at this point in time. I was more focused on these strange happenings as of late; that serial murderer appears in London and a cult involving the dormitory wardens surfaces too... If only I wasn't a prefect I wouldn't have to worry myself with this.

As the last ceremony for Greenhill's fag was held, the new wardens began to line up. Ronald Knox of the Purple House was being reassigned to the Green House. A new, more eccentric man presented himself to me, towering over me.

"I am Eric Slingby; you are the Purple House Prefect, Gregory Violet, yeah?" He asked me. His voice wasn't exactly what you'd expect from someone of his appearance, but I suppose I'm not entirely in the position to judge. He is very casual for a professor though. I acknowledged him quickly and immediately withdrew to draw, imagining Mr. Slingby with the March Hare of Alice's Adventures in Wonderland. He seems like the type of man to easily get overwhelmed by emotion.

I looked over, noticing the new warden for the Blue House approaching Bluer. He was smaller than Slingby, but still tall, and the professional looking type, what'd you expect of a person meant to represent the blues. He wouldn't take his eyes away from a peculiar file book as his introduced himself in a monotone, business voice.

"I am William T. Spears; I will be overseeing you as of now." That is all his said, he didn't even what for Bluer's response before he slunk back into the school.

"I am Alan Humphries, I will be the dormitory warden and representative of the Scarlet Fox Dormitory from this point on, I am honored to make your acquaintance, Edgar Redmond." The new Red House warden introduced himself politely and Redmond began to blather about how Humphries is just the type of man who belongs in the Red House. I sighed and began to draw pictures of them all, drawing the rude Blue House warden sitting alone alongside the ugly Duchess, while Humphries enjoyed himself calmly sitting besides the Dormouse and Knox went wild with the Mad Hatter. They all can easily be compared to a character of that insane man's creation, how fitting.

"Gregory, it's time to go to the Gazebo." Cheslock said, nudging me from my side. I looked up and gave him a small smile and nodded. I folded up my sketchpad and started walking to the gazebo with Cheslock.

"Mr. Slingby seems to have taken a liking to how eccentric everyone in the Purple House is," Cheslock said chuckling. "He even complimented me on my make up."

I looked at Cheslock. "He did?"

"Yup," Cheslock said, smiling. "I don't use as much as you, though; I don't have as a pretty a face."

I couldn't help but snicker softly, glancing at the wardens as they all met up to walk down a different hallway.

"Are you giving Mr. Slingby a look? Are you jealous that he complimented me?" Cheslock asked snickering. I sighed.

"I'm not particularly the jealous type; I just don't trust any of them," I said. "If he really is dangerous than I'd rather you not be around him."

"That would be hard since he is the dormitory warden," Cheslock says. It was quiet for a short period of time as we kept walking at a leisurely pace towards the gazebo. I suddenly remembered a question I had long forgotten to ask Cheslock in all the over thinking I'd done about the missing students.

"Cheslock, you mentioned that you didn't have a very stable relationship with your family. Are those scars on your face more than just makeup?" I asked. He froze and hesitated.

"They're just makeup, part of the look I'm going for," Cheslock said, laughing awkwardly.

"You're a horrible liar Cheslock," I responded. "But you don't have to explain if you don't want to." I looked up and saw the garden and Greenhill's new fag, standing on the path alone anxiously. We both approached him.

"Edward Midford, right?" Cheslock asked before I could. The boy nodded.

"No one else is here yet," He said anxiously, looking around.

"Oh really?" I was surprised. Greenhill and Bluer are usually very punctual, I can understand Redmond being a little slow though, like Cheslock and I were.

"I didn't see them on the way here; perhaps they took a different hall to get here?" I said. "Cheslock, let's go wait for them in the gazebo."

"Alright," Cheslock said, "I have something for you too."

I sat comfortably before noticing the unusualness of that sentence. "You have something for me?"

"Yeah, I made you some cakes to go with tea," Cheslock said. "I tried to make something more, but all I could imagine tea wise was Earl Grey."

"That's fine," I said. I looked at the strawberry tarts he made.

"When did you make these?" I asked him, taking a small bite out of one of them.

"Well, before the ceremony I put them together but I had some other students take them out of the oven and finish the presentation. I had to try a lot to get it right, but Redmond agreed to taste test, since he let me have the recipe," he quickly explained.

"It turned out well, thank you." I took another bite and sip of tea. I looked over at Midford who was pacing back and forth.

"I can't relax at all with him like that," I grumbled. "Cheslock, please bring him over here."

Cheslock rushed over and dragged him to the gazebo without a word, although he seemed to enjoy forcing the boy to come over here.

"Relax Midford," I said, still sipping tea. "Sit, or stand, I don't care, just stop pacing and grumbling, it ruins the atmosphere of this garden." Midford sighed and nodded.

"I'm sure they must have had an issue to tend to if they are this late." I said. "They are not the type of people to skip out of responsibilities, even Redmond." Cheslock poured me some more tea.

"You can sit down if you'd like Cheslock, you don't have to act like my butler you know." I said, looking at Cheslock over my shoulder. He flushed and nodded, sitting next to me on the long purple couch.

"Ah… heheh, you three there, could you please help me locate the man I was employed by, a Mr. Johan Agares." A creepy voice asked as a man, a noble judging by the high heeled footsteps I heard approaching us.

"Ah well…" Cheslock began. "Uh…. Gregory where would Mr. Agares be around this time?" I noticed that upon looking at the man, Midford stiffened up.

"I don't know, probably his office," I said. I stood up and turned to see the man and froze for a moment.

"Could you please tell me why he hired you?" I asked the man, feigning innocence. I was completely aware why he was here and who he was, facts I had not told Cheslock.

"What's wrong, Gregory?" Cheslock asked, grabbing my hand.

"…This man, if I'm not mistaken, is the Undertaker." I said, introducing the tall, silver-haired nobleman to Cheslock.


	6. Mysterious Secrets

A/N if you are not up to date on the actual Black Butler Manga to the chapter, Chapter 83: That Butler: Approval, there are spoilers. So Spoiler Warning.

Special Thanks to Beta, Mattell

College Days

6: Mysterious Secrets

"Hehehe, yes, that is me. Could you please escort me there; I'd rather not get lost~" The Undertaker said, chuckling.

My eyes widened. This was not the way to hide our horrible actions. We had to kill Derek Arden and the 4 others… they were committing crimes that went against everything we and the school stood for! But they said that the Undertaker can fix what we did. I have no choice.

"I'll take him, you stay here with Midford," I said to Cheslock.

"Wait, what's going on Gregory?" Cheslock asked, grabbing my shoulder as I turned to walk away. I pushed his hand off and continued on towards the Undertaker. He grabbed my wrist instead.

"Gregory, what is going on?!" he shouted at me. I pulled my hand away and glared at him over my shoulder.

"Nothing, just wait here with Midford," I ordered. He swallowed audibly and stepped back, nodding. I looked at Midford, who seemed to recognize the Undertaker.

I gave him a look telling him to keep his mouth shut and turned away.

"Please follow me, Undertaker," I said, walking past the Undertaker.

"As you wish, little prefect," the long-haired man said, laughing quietly as he followed me. "That was quite the show~" I swept through the hallways that lead to Agares' office. I looked around quickly before I closed the door; it seems that no one has followed us.

I turned around after closing the elaborate door and saw the other prefects waiting inside; Edgar, Herman, and Lawrence.

"You could have told me he was coming today," I complained as I walked over beside them.

"I'm very sorry, but we weren't aware of his arrival either until Edgar told us not too long ago." Lawrence said, glaring lightly at Edgar. Edgar put his hands up defensively.

"It is hard to keep arranging everything with my few connections at the moment," he sighed. "My uncle was just arrested for his black market work, so I had to manage a way of direct contact with the society."

"They thought he was Jack the Ripper, didn't they? I can see how they would come to that conclusion," Herman remarked dryly. Edgar merely sighed again. I decided to give the strange man before me my attention again- I don't really trust him, even if he is working for us…

"The replacement for Agares is working fine, it's like it's the same person," I said to him, gaining his attention. "He's just as clumsy as before."

Undertaker laughed in that weird way again. "I'm happy to see its working~ Although I am still tinkering with the resuscitation of the others, I have brought one of the students that assisted Derek Arden along with me for you to see~" He pulled a boy out of his long cloak surprising us all. He had a large wound along his forehead and the back of his neck, but both had been sewn up neatly. His skin was much paler- almost sickly- than what it had been when he was alive. It now had the look of unglazed porcelain.

"He couldn't possibly be passed for a normal student with those wounds," Edgar remarked, his eyes wide.

"Unfortunately, the students are a bit more damaged than Agares," Undertaker said. "This was the best I could do."

"Well, if the Scotland Yard does try to interfere and look for the students, we can stay they're whole and mobile, at least," Greenhill grumbled.

"Scotland Yard wouldn't bother trying to investigate Weston; we're a self-governing body. They can't even get in," Edgar said, looking over at the taller prefect.

"For now let's just get them all back before we decide anything more." I said. They all nodded in agreement.

"Continue what you're doing," Lawrence ordered. The Undertaker merely smiled and nodded, leaving the boy behind as he walked off.

"I'll return with the rest soon enough~" He said over his shoulder as he opened the door.

"Will you require an escort to show you the way out?" Edgar asked politely.

"No, I'll be fine, don't worry about me~" The Undertaker chuckled. He closed the door softly behind him.

"Should we hide him in the garden?" Lawrence asked.

"No, we shall hide him in Agares' office. No one except us comes in here, anyway," Edgar said, grabbing the dazed zombie and pulling him away into an adjourning room. I looked over at the remaining two.

"Where are your fags?" I asked.

"I asked Clayton to return to the dormitory; I told him that I would be attending the gazebo on my own today. I believe Redmond asked the same of Cole," Lawrence replied. I looked at Herman who looked like he just remembered something important.

"You forgot to tell Midford to go somewhere, didn't you?" I asked dryly. Herman nodded sheepishly.

"He was pacing at the gazebo when I arrived there. I left Cheslock with him; let's get back before they kill one another," I said. Redmond returned alone, wiping his hands off. I gave him a questioning look.

"All to protect our tradition," He said. We nodded simultaneously. I turned back to Herman.

"We should return before our fags get even more suspicious- because of the Undertaker's unannounced arrival I had to leave the two of them behind with no explanation, as well as a rather authoritarian order to stay there and not follow," I said, walking to the door.

"I must apologize to Midford for my rashness," Herman mumbled to himself, following me.

"We'll call off the meeting for today then, see you tomorrow," Edgar called, waving slightly. I waved back.

"Be a bit more organized next time, please. That was very close, and we could have been caught," I said to him. Herman walked past me and opened the door.

"So this is where you all were!" An obnoxious, annoyed voice proclaimed. We all stared at the door startled.

"Oh, Cheslock, I was just on my way back," I said. Cheslock pushed past Greenhill.

"What the hell was that about?!" he shouted angrily, grabbing my cloak.

"Respect your superiors," Lawrence reminded him from somewhere behind me. Cheslock sent him a glare but sighed and let go of me.

"Do excuse my rashness, but it was an emergency," I said as I adjusted my cloak and tie. In front of me, Herman bowed to Midford, who was still standing in the hallway.

"Please accept my sincere apology, in the urgent situation I forgot to inform you of my whereabouts," He apologized to Midford. Midford looked taken aback but gracefully accepted the apology.

"We should return before we cause too much ruckus for Mr. Agares," Edgar warned, walking past us and out into the hall.

"See you all again tomorrow," he said, waving again as he walked away.

"Goodnight," Lawrence said, adjusting his glasses as he brushed past us and went down the hall.

"Come on Cheslock we should retire as well," I said. Cheslock nodded absently and we made our way past the two Green Lion's and down the hall towards Purple House.

"What was that all about, and why won't you tell me?" Cheslock asked in a heartbroken tone.

"It isn't a concern of yours," I said, avoiding eye contact. I noticed a figure turn the corner and walk down the hall towards us.

"Oh, hello Prof. Slingby," I said. He smiled and gave us a nod of acknowledgment as we walked past.

"I wonder what he's doing out at this hour..." I muttered, looking back as he walked away.

"One would have said the same about you and the other prefects," Cheslock grumbled, crossing his arms.

"Are you going to hold a grudge about this?" I asked. "Mr. Agares told us not to tell anyone or even discuss it among each other unless we were in his office."

"Ugh..." Cheslock groaned. He suddenly grabbed me, wrapping his arms around my waist. I came to the realization that he was taller than me, something I hadn't noticed before. I had just assumed my slouch made me seem shorter.

"I hate it when you hide stuff from me," He said, his voice muffled by my hood. "I guess I'm just the jealous type."

"Well, I apologize for shouting and ordering you around so harshly, but it was an urgent situation," I said, grabbing his hands. "But we must get to bed, early rise as usual for the Prefect and his fag."

Cheslock let go and rushed ahead of me, sending me his trademark grin.

"Alright then, see you tomorrow!" He called as he made his way to his room in our dormitory. I sighed and looked at my dorm.

"All for the traditional Weston College…"

"What for the traditional Weston College?"

I jumped in surprise and turned to see Ronald Knox of the Green House looking at me.

"Oh, Prof. Knox, what brings you back to Purple House?" I asked, putting on a small, wary smile.

"I had forgotten a few things when I was moving to my new office," he said, holding a bag up as proof. "What have you done for the college, eh?" He asked again, grinning. He threw an arm over my shoulder.

"I may be a teacher, but I'm still close to your age, y'know. You may feel more comfortable talking to me than another," Knox said. I pushed his arm off.

"It no longer concerns you," I said in a sternly. I hung my lantern on the gate of the manor, closing the doors with Knox outside.

"Good night to you, Professor, I wish you good fortune with your new position. If you happen to run into Prof. Slingby, let him know the gate has been left unlocked for him," I said, turning and walking away, wiping sweat away from my hidden brow. Why must everyone be so nosey?!

"Kids sure are getting scarier these days," I heard Knox grumble as he walked away. I looked back as the lantern light blew out in the breeze. The night was always so much more suited for those of Purple House, but with such pesky new dorm wardens it's difficult to enjoy.

"Something must be done about this," I muttered as I pulled the heavy doors shut.


End file.
